


3 AM

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: things you said over the phone. Leslie calls Ann really early in the morning because she needs to hear her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

The darkness was keeping Leslie awake and no matter what she did, she could not find sleep. She decided to give up the chase and allowed her mind to sieve through today’s mishaps and victories at work.

Jamm had tried to hit on her twice, both times involving an array of insults. That man really didn’t know how to flirt. She leaned over and pulled her mobile off charge, Ann’s number typed in within seconds. Ann had been gone two months already and it felt like a lifetime.

Before she pressed green, she noticed the time mocking her in the right-hand corner of the screen. It was becoming a habit - staying up this late and her thoughts ending up on Ann.

She’d forgotten to tell her about how successful her ‘Pawnee Spring Party’ had been, or how she’d managed to eat an entire bag of spicy Doritos by herself last night. Normally she threw up after four handfuls. And Ann would run her fingers through Leslie’s hair until she felt better. She needed to tell her these things, why hadn’t she already told her -

Oh god, if she didn’t hear her voice now she might not be able to breathe.

“Leslie? Leslie, is everything okay?”

Ann’s voice had an edge to it; worrying about what emergency would make her best friend call so late. Well, early.

“Who do you think about at three in the morning?” 

Ann fell back onto her bed, eyes closed. She sighed, but it was full of affection, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, when it’s three am and you can’t sleep, who does your mind wander to?” 

“Most people aren’t awake at three in the morning, Les.” 

“Come on, Ann. Who is is?” She held her mobile tight to her ear, waiting for the words she wanted to hear. The words she needed to hear.

“Keanu Reeves.”

Leslie stayed silent. She knew Ann was just joking, trying to lighten the mood that Leslie had turned heavy. But her heart didn’t feel like laughing and suddenly the phone was burning against her ear. She almost tore it away from her.

“You.” Ann was quieter now, showing Leslie that she was being sincere. “I think about you.”

The phone was still hot against her ear but she no longer wanted it gone: the heat was spreading throughout her body, warming her. She closed her eyes and finally, finally, she found tired.

“I miss you, and I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

But there was no answer from the other end of the phone, and Leslie could hear Ann’s breaths; rhythmic, soft, asleep. She curled into a ball and turned the call onto speakerphone. Ann’s music lulled her eyes closed.

She thinks of me. She thinks of me.


End file.
